Dear Future Self
by thepowerunleashed
Summary: "Freshman year is filled with new friendships, relationships, experiences, drama, and finding yourself." Dylan Marvil. AU.
1. first impressions

[6:05 pm - september 8th]

_dear future self, _

_oh hey "older dylan marvel". tee-hee. that's me. i'm talking to myself but in an older version. okay, moving on before i explode into laughter. _

_well, i'm fourteen years old and i live in westchester, new york. today was my first day as a freshman at octavian country high school. high school. _

yeah can YOU believe that? i certainly couldn't. even though i just went through my first day of high school...

this journal is an assignment for my creative writing class i'm taking. i wanted to learn some writing tips and hopefully make some potential best friends or boyfriends in the class. i love writing and everyone says join clubs in which you're interested in and it's easier to make friends.

but anyways,  
i walked in this morning, thinking it would be my favourite course for freshman year and boy was i wrong? this class is a complete JOKE. J-O-K-E.

my teacher, mrs. graham, is a little _i n s a n e. _i don't really like to say bad things about anyone else but the woman had blue hair. BLUE. yeah. if you're going to dye your hair, at least choose a natural color. but blue? and she had a nose and bellybutton piercing. and she showed us. yeah. a little strange.

she's not even grading our journals. we have to bring it to everyday to class but that's it. i mean at least it's good that's she's not grading it. but i want other people to read my entries, i guess. i don't know.

so she told us to start the first entry with goals and introducing ourselves and after that, it's up to us, my fellow classmates, to figure out what we write about. probably half the class signed up for creative writing so it would look good on their college resumes. yeah, enough said.

i happened to sign up because i actually LIKE writing. i'm a good kid. i'm not trying to brag. that reminds me of word vomit. that's from "mean girls" if you didn't know. i think i know every line from that movie. i know i'm so random. mwahahaha. and weird.

anyways, here's 'the graham's' first question:_  
introduce yourself to your future self. write your goals, your crushes, even what you had to eat for breakfast this morning, just introduce yourself._

well i already said my name, age, and where i go to school in the beginning of this entry so i don't think i should repeat it again. i don't want to be too_ repetitive_. (eighth grade vocabulary word) YES.

appearance: green eyes and red hair.  
size: six. (i'm working on losing weight. okay, before you say anything mean)  
i love my best friends (kristin, alicia, massie, and claire) and i can talk to them about ANYTHING.

_my goals: _well let's see; this is hard.  
1. to end world hunger, of course. duh. (:

_school related: _graduate from high school and college with a journalism major. become a magazine editor preferably in new york.

_personal: _be confident (something claire keeps telling me) and try to lose ten pounds. if i lost five pounds, i'd be a happy camper.

r_elationships:_ kiss derrick harrington and have at least one boyfriend.

uhm i have to go, my sisters ryan and jaime are calling me to come down for dinner. this post is so long.  
i think mrs. graham better give me bonus points for being the only person to do this project. adios!

_love,_  
_14 year old dylan marvil._


	2. dreaming is good for the soul

Thanks to** allixstar** and** finding-forever **for reviewing! I appreciate all of your reviews and favourites! They mean so much! :)

* * *

[5:32 pm - september 27]

_dear future self,_

okay, hello future self. i hope you're doing just dandy today because i'm not. high school is too stressful.

first, OCHS gives out way **too **much homework.  
i have a test in every subject every week. sometimes i have two quizzes and two tests in one day.  
argh. and that doesn't even include long term projects. i'm so busy i haven't even logged on to twitter or formspring since school started. yeah. i need to log on. i think i'm addicted. so future self, do you still have my twitter or formspring? or is there going to be a different social media website in the future? haha. and i haven't even called massie, claire, kristin, and alicia to see how briarwood high school was going for them. i've been so busy. but i like my new school. everyone is so nice and relaxed but the teacher's just give so much work.

anyways it's been three weeks since i've written here and mrs. graham asked how our journals were in class this morning so i figured it's time for another entry.

So on to bigger and BETTER news.

HOMECOMING GAME/DANCE THIS WEEKEND. AND I'M GOING WITH A GUY. NOT JUST ANY GUY. DERRICK HARRINGTON. I bet you were not expecting that, huh! so it all started last night when i was sleeping. yeah, sadly derrick harrington going as my homecoming date was only a _dream._

girls got to dream right? RIGHT?

however, i AM going to the homecoming game with tess greene and sarah roberts, some girls i met in my algebra class.  
so they're not derrick.  
but maybe i can strike up a conversation with derrick sitting on the bleachers.  
sounds good.

derrick did talk to me this morning in world geography so i think i can talk to him at the homecoming game. right? yeah i will. :)

anyways back to the World Geography story, Mrs. Graves assigned us these physical and political maps of europe to label and color. and randomly derrick turned around (he sits in the desk in front of me) and asked me where the baltic sea was located and this random city that i couldn't find.

i told him, 'of course' and he said 'thanks'. but seriously he asked ME a question? ME?  
his best friend, blake was sitting at the desk next to him. he could have asked him but derrick chose to ask me? i can hear the wedding bells. okay a girl can dream again? but still, i'm happy.

i hope i have fun at the homecoming game tomorrow! high school is so stressful with all the homework but i have  
to admit i love the freedom and going to the football games every friday night!

_love,_  
_younger me. [dylan marvil]_


End file.
